1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skateboard, and particularly to a sporting skateboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a sport, skateboarding is popular all around the world, especially in the youth.
The conventional skateboard typically comprises a board body comprising a front end and a rear end. Each end defines a wheel or a serial of wheels, and a brake is provided at the front end of the board body. In use, the skater usually seats his one foot on a top surface of the board body, and then steps against the ground with another foot. When the skateboard moves fast enough, the skater puts his two feet on the top surface of the board body, and moves together with the skateboard because of the inertia thereof.
Obviously, the friction between the wheels and the ground will hold back the movement of the skateboard. When the skateboard is prone to stop, the skater has to step against the ground again, therefore pushing the skateboard to move continually. It is inconvenient for the skater to drive the skateboard. Furthermore, when the skater needs to turn the ski board around, the friction becomes much larger. Therefore, the skateboard will stop in a short time.
Furthermore, the conventional skateboard is integrated molded, and the integrated board body is not flexible. When the skater seats on the skateboard, it is very difficult to adjust his center of gravity to balance himself, especially in fast moving. Thus, the skater will probably fall down from the skateboard.
In view of the above, a new skateboard which overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.